Nothing More Than Theirs
by Fairy-xo
Summary: AU World. It's five years after the war has ended, and Hermione has now found herself as the slave of Draco Malfoy.
1. A Rare Find

**Author's Note**: Don't worry, I haven't abandoned Ivy Secret! I'm still working on it ^___^ This is a short chapter, but I do have others i've written.

Anyway, reviews are always welcome, thankyou for readin and I hope you enjoy it!

-----

"Did they beat you?" he asked silently.

"Yes," she whispered, he raised an eyebrow. "Yes....Sir."

"I see they beat you into submission then. As I remember, you were a very feisty young thing, alas, it's been five years. You were seventeen when captured, right?"

"Yes, Sir," her eyes looked down in shame.

"And you're now twenty-two. If things had gone differently, I'd have imagined you in a high place amongst the ministry, or the medical career path."

Hermione stared at the floor, embarrassed about how pathetic her life had become. She had been captured at seventeen, at the last crucial battle between the Dark and the Light side. It took only one year for all the muggleborns to be called in as slaves, and anyone who rejected the Pureblood status was to be 'gotten rid of' – in other terms, killed. Hermione suspected Harry, Ron, Ginny, Lupin and the rest to have been murdered shortly after her capture, if not that night itself.

Since Hermione was one of the most important fighters on the light side, she had been taken to a high security muggleborn prison, amongst the difficult and well known. Kept in cage 7B for five years, only being taken out for brutal pain and excitement of those on the dark side, she wondered how on earth she had come into the ownership of Draco and Pansy Malfoy.

"Sir?" she asked, almost a whisper as she was afraid of punishment for asking a question.

"Mhm?" he motioned for her to continue as he sat, arms folded on the sofa next to his wife, the previous Pansy Parkinson.

"How did you and Mistress come to own me?"

"We thought you'd died. We'd always wanted you as ours, but it turns out they kept you secret to avoid you being bought – they found you the most fun to torment in the early days as you were apparently as feisty as we remember you. Anyway, we spoke to Voldemort himself who managed to put us into contact with the prison looking after you and well, here you are. Cost us a pretty penny but i'm sure you're worth it."

"Thankyou, Sir."

"I actually prefer the term Master. Sir should be used for male guests, and Ma'am for female guests. You know Pansy as Mistress."

"Yes, Master."

"Pansy will primarily be looking after you, but I won't always be out of the picture. There are basic rules I want you to obey, but i'm sure you know them. As long as you do as you are told and are well behaved, we shouldn't have any problems." That said, Draco kissed his wife on the cheek and exited the room. There was silence for a few moments; Pansy was staring at Hermione who was kneeling at her feet, eyes bowed down to the floor.

"We never did get on, did we slave?"

"No, Mistress."

"Well. Things have changed now, and i'm not as I used to be. I'm fair, but firm – break my rules and you'll know about it, but you won't get punished without a valid reason, nor for entertainment either."

"Thankyou, Mistress."

"Come on now, we'll get you to your room. It's not much, but..."

Pansy led Hermione into a large white room on the top floor; it was quite minimal, only having a large double bed, white wardrobe, white sofa, white plush carpet and curtains.

"It's....beautiful, Mistress." Hermione's cell at the prison was just that, a cell with only a bucket and hard bed, one single rug to keep her warm, even though she was naked all the time. There was no privacy and she was often kept cold, hungry and in pain, so the little kindess Draco and Pansy offered her had made Hermione feel loved again.

"Harry and Ron?" asked Hermione curiously, to which Pansy looked down and left the room; Hermione noting she'd locked the door behind her.


	2. Obeying Instructions

**Author's Note:** Thankyou for all the alerts, favourites and the review ^___^ Here is the second chapter, feedback is always welcome :)

---

"Breakfast," whispered the maid that had ventured into her room this morning. "Bottom floor, third door on the right."

Hermione got quickly dressed and went down to breakfast, amaking to sit down with Draco, Pansy and their guest...before Draco stopped her.

"No, slave," he held out his hand to stop her sitting down. "You eat there," he motioned to the dog bowl in the corner of the room. The male guest with Draco and Pansy smirked and looked coyly down at his bacon and eggs. Draco stood up and led Hermione down to the bowl, which he promptly filled with the tin that was next to it. Hermione proceeded to eat from the bowl, simply glad to be eating properly at last, even if it wasn't appealing and the situation was completely humiliating.

"When's the next meeting?" the male guest asked.

"Tonight, 9pm in the parlour."

"Many coming?"

"The usual number," Draco looked around and saw Hermione watching them intently, he walked up and backhanded her for listening in on their conversations. "Pansy, take the mudblood to her duties." Pansy nodded and indicated for Hermione to follow her, to which Hermione stood up but Pansy shook her head. Soon gathering she was expected to crawl along on all fours, Hermione got down into the humiliating position and followed after her as Draco and his guest snickered.

"Now," started Pansy as she led her down the hall, "I want you to clean the library. I know your love of books and if it is cleaned sufficiently you may use it when you have any spare time." Hermione's face lit up at this little ray of hope. "There we are, all the products you'll need are on the table. I shall come to collect you in precisely two hours – do not leave this room or attempt an escape."

About an hour into her cleaning routine, Hermione heard voices outside.

"He's coming tonight, they all are. We host most of our meetings here, you know that. Anyway, I want to see how the mudblood is getting on."

"Can I?" he asked.

"Sure," she sighed.

"Hermione, this is Blaise Zabini. Do you remember him? I think he remembers you," she smirked at him.

"Yes, Mistress. Hello...Sir," despite not knowing him well, it was still very odd to be calling him such a formal title.

"He's here quite a bit, so if does order you around, don't be surprised. Now I see you're doing okay but you have a long way to go."

"Mistress?" asked Hermione, bravely.

"Mhm?" she eyed her suspiciously.

"What's happening tonight? What meeting is it?"

"How dare you listen in! You're just a filthy mudblood!" Pansy was clearly outraged. "It is NOT your place to question us or anything we do!" Pansy fled the room, grabbing Blaise by his arm and pulling him out, locking the door firmly behind her; Hermione noticed this new distrust.

An hour passed, and Pansy didn't come back for her. Another two hours; nothing. By this time, Hermione had finished cleaning the place spotless and was too afraid to touch and read the books without permission, so she knelt in the corner waiting for her Mistress to come back.

Several hours passed before she heard footsteps outside of the library door, it was being opened, but not by her Mistress, by her Master. Draco stepped in, but he was holding a bullwhip and he had two heavy men behind him who Hermione guessed were his old friends Crabbe and Goyle. Draco stood in the doorway as the two men walked over, grabbed Hermione by the arms and forced her to bend over the library table.

"You asked my wife inappropriate questions. You should have known you would be punished, slave. Be a good girl and keep quiet." Draco raised his bullwhip and smashed it down onto Hermione's back – she let out a blood curdling scream, to which Draco whipped her again. "I told you not to scream! _Silencio_."

Inside, Hermione was screaming and screaming, but no voice came out, the men holding her down merely laughed at her pathetic attempts to struggle as Draco continued to whip her now bleeding back. After twenty, he whipped her one last time, but on her thighs, causing her to pass out from the pain. Draco just laughed and carried her back to her room, tying her to the bed.


	3. The New World

**Author's Note**: Thankyou for the reviews, alerts and favourites, I really, really love them, so thankyou :) It must be noted that I would like this story to have Draco/Hermione at some point, but it is not guaranteed as I have a bigger plot that is starting to show itself from the next chapter onwards. Albeit, Draco/Hermione is one of my favourite pairings, so you never know!

---

Hermione awoke the next morning, in sheer pain from lying on her back and as she tugged at her bonds, she realised she was tied to the bed.

"Morning," drawled a cold voice from the corner of the room. Hermione looked in the direction of the voice to find Draco Malfoy leaning against the wall. "Still in pain?"

"Yes, Master," Hermione nodded, remembering last night's events. "I'm so sorry Master, about my questions, please let me make it up to you, i'll do anything..." Draco held up his hand to stop her babbling.

"I have some important news for you," Hermione listened intently. "I am going away for a couple of days. You will be left with my wife and your Mistress, Pansy. I am taking Crabbe, Goyle and Blaise with me, but there will always be the household staff and bodyguards to help Pansy out should she need any assistance with you, so no playing up. I really hope seeing us again hasn't stopped you being submissive. Whilst we are fair, we are not pushovers and should you fail to follow our rules you will be punished just as painfully as you were in your prison.

"Now, i'm going to untie you and the maid will be in shortly to change the blood stained sheets, wash your back and soothe your wounds so they don't get infected. Breakfast will be served for you straight after that," hurriedly, Draco cast a spell to untie her and left the room, leaving Hermione a few moments to walk around her new room and gaze out of the windows.

The first thing Hermione noticed was a baby blue horse and carriage on the gravel in front of the manor. Getting out of it was a beautiful brunette, who Hermione noticed at a second glance was her Mistress, Pansy, and walking onto the gravel was her Master, Draco, who briefly kissed Pansy before stepping into the carriage and making his way out of the grounds.

Hermione noticed Pansy and her two maids walk forward to come into the house, but out of the corner of her eye, Hermione spotted a folder of important looking papers in the left maid's arms. Straining her neck, she tried to see further, but was stopped when a maid walked into her room.

"I've run you a bath, Miss," Hermione nodded and allowed the maid to spend the next hour grooming and taking care of her wounds. Soon, she found herself on the floor eating out of the same day bowl as the day before, her Mistress chatting away to her kitchen staff.

Hermione had a better chance to take note of the kitchen this time. It had baby pink stripy wallpaper, classy white wood cabinets, a wood floor and a very long table at which Pansy was sitting at one of the heads of; Hermione had to admit it was beautiful beyond belief.

"Slave!" shouted Pansy, and Hermione turned around to face her, "I saw your library work. It was very well cleaned and you may use it in your spare time." Hermione's face lit up out of happiness and Pansy curtly looked down at the newspaper in front of her, giving it a few seconds before speaking again.

"Do you know what the world is like, slave?"

"No, Mistress," said Hermione meekly.

"We can take a trip out later, but as you have probably guessed, Voldemort does run the Wizarding World as he won the war five years ago. The Minister for Magic is Severus Snape, you remember him, right? And Draco is his deputy, so he has to go away on business sometimes. Hogwarts is reserved only for purebloods and half bloods, but class C muggleborns are permitted to work there – out of the goodness of the Headmasters' heart."

"Who is the Headmaster, Mistress?"

"My father in law, Lucius Malfoy," said Pansy, and looked up at Hermione's gasp of shock.

"Mistress?"

"Mhm?"

"...class C?"

"Oh, right. Muggleborns are rated on their importance and their temperament. Class C means they are of little or no importance and it's very unlikely they will cause a fuss. Submissive types. Class B means they have some importance and can be risky – the wrong thing can set them off so be wary with them. Class A means they are highly important, feisty and will do anything to create a problem. These muggleborns are kept in prisons. Classes B and C are allowed to live with their Masters, though B is watched carefully and can be upgraded to Class A."

"What class am I, Mistress?"

"A," said Pansy, as if it was obvious – during the war, Hermione was a very key figure on the opposing side, but now, she was nothing more than her old enemies' slave.


	4. The Doctor's Appointment

**Author's Note**: Thankyou so much for the reviews, favourites, alerts – they all mean a lot to me!

I must say this though, in this chapter there may be content you find disturbing. It is not meant to cause any harm to anyone, but if you feel you might take offence, please do not read as this story is rated Mature for a reason.

---

Three days passed and Draco was not yet back from his business trip, but Pansy had kept Hermione very busy. From what Hermione could gather, Pansy wanted her as a companion for when Draco was away, she could imagine it got very lonely in this large manor.

"Hermione," called Pansy. Since Draco had been gone, she had gotten used to calling her by her name, and Hermione liked it; it made her feel special, like a real person. "Come here please."

Hermione walked to the corner of the living room where Pansy was sitting. She noticed handcuffs on the desk and automatically held out her hands.

"No, no. Just your right please. I'll be attaching you to me. Class A's are required to wear these should they go out. I thought we'd start small, we could take a trip the park. Fancy it?"

"Yes, Mistress," whispered Hermione. She was scared, she hadn't been out in five years. As soon as Pansy had finished locking the cuffs in place, she led the two of them out into the courtyard where a baby blue carriage was waiting for them.

Their day went wonderfully well, they had lunch in a café in the park and Hermione took in the surroundings. Wherever she went though, people seemed to stare at her, did they recognise her? Or was it the famous Pansy Malfoy they were after?

"Mistress," whispered Hermione when they were sat on a swinging bench in the park, being watched by a few children on the green. "Why are people staring at us?"

"The Malfoy name is prestigious, slave, and I am Pansy Malfoy. It was also reported in the Prophet recently about us owning you. People are naturally curious, children read about you at school, you know. Your group is known as the resisting side to change, though."

"Thankyou, Mistress."

"Alright, well we best be getting back, it's been a while."

"Hermione, please could you go to the medical room?" asked Pansy when they got back, only to receive a worried look from Hermione. "Well, go on then," her Mistress snapped, and Hermione quickly turned on her heel.

The Malfoy's medical room was a cold, cruel looking place; white tiled walls and floors, a stainless steel table/bed in the direct centre, and all the rest of the furniture was stainless steel too. There were no windows in the room either, so no chance of escape, not that this much crossed Hermione's mind. On entering the room, she saw Doctor Bentley. Hermione had only met the man once, when she'd first come to the Malfoy residence. Draco and Pansy had wanted to check she was healthy and mentally sound, and Doctor Bentley was very thorough in his examinations, almost too thorough for her liking. He was not kind and his bedside manner was certainly lacking.

"Lie down on the table," he spoke, a cold tone apparent in his voice. As Hermione went over to lie down, she heard footsteps in the corridor outside and soon found Pansy walking in and shutting the door; taking her place sitting in a chair a little across the room from Hermione. This gave a great deal of comfort to her, at least she wouldn't be alone in whatever they were going to do to her.

Suddenly, Dr Bentley began to use the restraints on the table to tie Hermione down; she lay very still whilst he was doing this, learning a very painful lesson from last time.

"Hermione," spoke Pansy, reassuringly, "You be a good girl for me, and after this is over i'll have a treat for you," she smiled, to which Hermione weakly smiled back, fear apparent in her eyes.

Doctor Bentley took a filled syringe from the side table and went under Hermione's skirt; next thing Hermione knew, all she could feel was a liquid slowly filling up inside of her, with the help of the Doctor's spell.

Ten minutes passed until the Doctor stopped performing the charm and allowed Pansy to take Hermione away.

"Mistress?" asked Hermione out in the corridor, "What was that, inside of me?"

"Nevermind,"said Pansy, waving away her question. Pansy then led Hermione down the stairs and into the cellar, where Hermione noticed two rows of cells. In the first, she noticed Harry and Ron.


	5. The Reunion

**Author's Note**: Thankyou so much for all your feedback, it's been wonderful, and I hope you enjoy the next chapter :)

* * *

"Harry! Ron!" squealed Hermione, running towards their cell and putting her hands through the bars.

"SLAVE!" screamed Pansy, grabbing her and pulling her back. "I did NOT bring you down here for a reunion. I brought you down here because this is where you will now live."

"No!" Hermione screamed and tried to wriggle out of Pansy's clutches to get to Harry and Ron.

"Hermione! No!" shouted Harry and Ron together, not wanting her to end up in a lot of trouble.

"You stupid girl!" said Pansy, throwing Hermione across the room so she landed hard on the floor, ("HERMIONE!" shouted Ron), giving Pansy enough time to take out her wand.

"_Imperio!_" yelled Pansy at Hermione's slumped body. "Enter this cell," she pointed to the right opposite Harry and Ron, and Hermione obeyed Pansy's orders without question. After locking the cell door, Pansy lifted the curse and swiftly walked out of the cellar, leaving the trio together again, after five, long years.

Hermione looked over at Harry and Ron, silently taking in their faces and looking at how they'd changed. They'd both grown stubble, and their hair was longer; they also looked weak and underfed.

"Are you alright, Hermione?" asked Ron, quietly, to which she just nodded. "You're very thin," he noted. Hermione looked down at herself, she had lost a lot of weight over the years, whilst Draco and Pansy had given her enough food to fill her up, the prison before hadn't cared a bit. Her breasts had reduced in size and her cheeks were much thinner, her face quite pointy and her skin uncared for. 'I_ must look a sight_' thought Hermione, '_This is not how I planned our reunion_'.

"I can't believe you're alive!" she exclaimed, to take the subject away from her health.

"We're glad of the same, trust me," Harry forced a weak laugh.

"How long have you been here?" Hermione asked.

"I've been here four years now, and Ron three and a half," muttered Harry. "It's not pleasant, but Draco and Pansy aren't as bad as the people before them. I'm surprised they kept us all alive."

"Yes, well, I think they have a special plan for me," whispered Hermione.

"What do you mean?" Ron quickly asked.

"I've just now come from the medical room. I don't know what they did, but..."

"Oh, Hermione," exclaimed Harry, his hand gasped to his mouth in shock.

Hermione lay down, her head on the mattress provided, and she pulled a blanket over her body.

"So, what's your story?" they asked her.

"I was in a high security prison for five years. Draco and Pansy only caught me a few days ago, but i'm glad of it."

"I can imagine," muttered Ron.

"That's where we were before here too, it was horrible. I don't know how you could stand the cruelty for so long," a tear fell from Harry's eye, but he wiped it away quickly.

"I had no choice," Hermione replied.

A couple of hours passed, the reunited trio spent the time talking about everything from the the horrible experiences of the prison to the memories of when they were in school together. Suddenly, there was someone coming down into the cellar, and when Hermione turned to see who it was, she was slightly surprised to find she was happy to see him.

Draco entering the cellar, he noticed something was odd – there was a girl in the cell opposite Potter and Weasley. Granger! '_What the bloody hell is she doing here?_' he thought, then took on his heels and stormed out.

"Wonder what's up with him," muttered Ron.

"I didn't offend him, did I?" asked Hermione, worried.

"I don't think so. Why? You're not scared of him are you?" said Harry.

"A little. He used a bullwhip on me until I passed out before he went away. I asked Mistress too many questions, and, well, I needed to be punished..."

"Oh, Hermione..." trailer off Harry, showing her a sympathetic look, but Ron's anger had started to get the better of him.

"DAMN BLOODY IDIOTS! THINK THEY CAN DO WHATEVER THEY LIKE!" he screamed.

"No, Ron, shush! Don't you remember what happened last time you lost your temper?" Harry reasoned.

"What happened?" a curious Hermione asked, as Ron curled up in the corner, shaking.

"They sent him away, I don't know where, or what happened, he just won't talk about it..."


	6. Hermione's Surprise

**Author's Note**: Just want to say a quick thankyou to my readers & reviewers, I do reviews, they make me feel like my writing is worthwhile :)

* * *

"You did it early! How dare you, Pansy?! We agreed, not for another two weeks!" Draco was fuming.

"I'm sorry, I just, it felt right – she trusted me, we'd had a great day and I just, I didn't want to lose this chance, Draco, i'm sorry..."

Seeing his wife's upset face, he put aside her misdemeanor and went to give her a hug.

"Alright, it's alright love. I'm sorry for flying off the handle, I guess I just wanted to be there to make sure it went alright."

"Well, if it helps, I think it did. Dr Bentley said everything should be fine, we'll have to make sure she gets the proper nutrients, and don't forget her folic acid!"

"Yes, love," he smiled at his wife, she was obsessed.

"Does she even know, do you think?"

"Maybe on some level. Women have that intuition, you know."

"Oh, I was wondering, is it alright if Blaise moves in?"

"Yeah, that's alright, we've already got Crabbe and Goyle, another won't hurt!" laughed Pansy.

"Have we got any plans for Hermione today?" asked Draco, picking up an orange from the fruit bowl.

"I haven't. I do want to write up a special diet for her though. Oh and it's nearly time for Harry and Ron's monthly medical."

"Okay, i'll see Dr Bentley now. See if he can tell me when he can fit them in; i'm on my way down to the cellar anyway, I want to get to know Hermione a bit better. After all, if she's going to be doing this, we must keep her at least sane."

Hermione woke up with a fright, cold water had been poured all over her and she screamed loudly.

"Shut up, slave," an irritated Draco spoke.

"Huh? What's going on?" Ron's sleepy voice came from behind Draco.

"Nothing, Weasley. Go back to sleep, and Potter, you two have got your medicals tomorrow at ten," said Draco, as he unlocked Hermione's cell and led her upstairs and out into the garden.

"It's walled and i've got my wand, so don't try anything," he said, closing the patio doors behind him. "I just wanted a walk with you. To talk, you know."

"You're keeping me captive, Master, why would you want to talk? They had other things on their mind in prison."

Draco laughed, "Yes, well i'm happily married."

"Master, are questions allowed?"

"That depends on the question. If it's inappropriate, no."

"Where did you send Ron? He seems so distressed by it -"

"Now, that is inappropriate, slave," Draco took out his wand and gave her the unforgivable curse, Crucio, for a few seconds before lifting it – sick of hearing her scream.

"I'm sorry, Master..."

"Before you ask, yes, there is something you can do for me," by this time, they'd walked further into the garden, "you see this bare patch here? It's for you. You can grow your own fruit and vegetables here, if you like. Maybe have a few plants over there."

Hermione's face flushed, "Thankyou, Master!"

"That's quite alright, slave. There are the basic tomatoes, oranges, carrots over here, but if you need or want anything else, just let one of us know."

"I will do, Master! Can I start now?" Draco nodded and watched her bend down to the bag.

"Where do you think she is?" Ron asked.

"I don't know. She'll be alright though, she's a fighter..."

"I don't think so anymore, mate. I think they destroyed her in that prison, i've heard a lot about the one she was in and it was the most brutal of them all..."

"Yeah, well, let's not dwell on the past, eh?"

Three hours had passed until Draco returned with Hermione, not speaking to her, but letting her back in her cell and walking out again.

"'Mione! Are you alright?"

"Yes, fine, Ronald!" she seemed pleased and back to her old self, which baffled Harry and Ron.

"He's not shagging you is he?" Ron's jealous side was still apparent.

"No! He's married!" she squealed.

"Never stopped him before..."


End file.
